


Don't Know What You Got till it's Gone

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil
Summary: Hermione has been in love with Fred Weasley for a long time.  Fred's never noticed.  What happens when she finally gets the guts to ask him out?





	1. Before the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> So- this is probably the shortest story I have ever written- and I wrote about 3/4's of it in one day. Then it sat for months while I stared at it and tried to figure out how to keep going. I hope you enjoy it!

“Hermione, this is the one- this is perfect for you.”  Ginny held up an elegant dress before Hermione, looking in the mirror with her at it.  “You need to try this on.”  The dress was lovely- a sage green halter neck that would show off her tan and her curves- no one would be able to tear their eyes away from her.  Well…hopefully one person for certain.

“I like it,” said Hermione.  “I just don’t think this is wise.  Maybe I shouldn’t go.”  It was the fifth anniversary of the vanquishing of Lord Voldemort, and Kingsley had persuaded the Golden Trio to appear this year, much to Hermione’s reluctance.  “I hate these things- everyone staring at me all the time, blokes asking me to dance just so they can cop a feel, being dateless AGAIN.  The thought of this is already wearing me out.”

“Well, you don’t have to be dateless,” said Ginny.  “That’s why you’re going.  To finally tell him how you feel.”  Color flooded Hermione’s face, and she started stammering about what a terrible idea this was.  “Hermione, this has gone on long enough.  You've been in love with Fred since what- fifth year?  Isn't it time to do something about it?"

"He's always dating someone," said Hermione.  "Tart of the week- that's his story."

"Well, to be fair, it's not like you've done something about it," said Ginny.  "I asked him about it- why he's such a serial dater.  He says that he's young, and he's dating around since he can.  All these girls throw themselves at him since he's a "Weasley," and he's a successful business owner and war hero."

"Girls throw themselves at Harry and Ron too- but you don't see them taking up any offers," grumbled Hermione.  "And George too."

"Well, all three of them have someone," said Ginny.  "I'll hex any tramp that puts her hands on Harry- and I dare say Angelina would do the same with George.  Ron went through his phase for a while, but he and Susan are pretty serious now.  Fred- well, he's different.  He hasn't been the same since the war- he takes risks where he can- dating, I guess.  He would never do anything to jeopardize the business."

"I know all that," said Hermione.  "And I know that I'm not getting anywhere by not speaking up- I don't think he'd ever be interested in me that way.  I don't know why I just can't move on.  I've tried but..."

"I get it, Hermione," soothed Ginny.  "If anyone understands, it's me."  Hermione understood what Ginny was saying- Ginny had pined after Harry for years, but gave up for a while, dating others until Harry woke up to what had been in front of him the whole time.  Hermione had tried to do the same, but she wasn't as outgoing as Ginny and was much more hesitant now that the war was over.  Men wanted to date THE Hermione Granger, Golden Girl of Gryffindor...not Hermione.  So, she spent her days with her work at the Ministry, which was going nowhere, and then home to her books and her cat.  She spent her weekends helping at Fred and George's shop- helping them make stock and improve their inventions, which probably didn't help her feelings for Fred.  Maybe she should stay away from there for a while- learn to move on.

Both girls directed their attention to the dress Ginny was holding up, and Hermione sighed, taking it to go and try on.  It fit her very nicely and accentuated her curves and tan, just like Ginny said it would.  She walked out to show Ginny the dress.  "Perfect!  Hermione- that looks so good on you!" 

"It's just...too much," said Hermione, pulling at the fabric.  "I can't pull this off."

"Yes, you can," said Ginny.  "You've been hiding under frumpy mum dresses for years now- you need to show yourself off.  You look hot!"  Hermione studied herself in the mirror again.  Ginny was right- the dress was very becoming on her- maybe she was right about finally saying something to Fred after all this time too.  The worst he could say was no, right? It was time she finally found out whether or not she stood a chance. 

She took a deep breath.  "All right, Ginny.  I'll try it your way."

…......

"No date tonight?"  Fred looked away from the mirror where he had been adjusting his tie to see George walking into the room.  "That's a first for the great Fred Weasley."

"Well, I ended things with Emily last weekend," said Fred.  "And I've been at work since- haven't had time to scare up a new date."

"So, what was wrong with this one?" Asked George as he adjusted his cuffs.  "Too bossy? Too skinny?  Uneven eyebrows?"

"Too clingy," said Fred.  "Started talking about kids and marriage after two weeks.  Besides, I'll figure there'll be plenty of birds at this party for me to choose from.  Why limit my chances?"

"Whatever floats your boat, bro," said George.  "Lucky for you, Mum is happy that Bill, Ginny, Percy and I are all married- so she's content to wait for you for a while.  She's getting itchy to plan another wedding though- and there aren't many more children to choose from."

Fred groaned.  "She'll have to keep waiting.  I'm nowhere near ready to settle down."  He knew his mum would cut him some slack- he had been in St. Mungo's for months after the war-so she was still just grateful he was alive.  So was he.  If Hermione hadn't saved him when that wall collapsed, it would have been over.

"Maybe you should take Hermione," said George.  "She doesn't have a date either."

"Again?" Scoffed Fred.  "Does she ever have a date?"  He shook his head.

"Well, she's had a few I guess," said George.  "It's hard when you're famous.  She didn't ask for it."  George had just come from Molly's before arriving at the flat he used to share with Fred, and he had done his duty and asked Fred to escort Hermione to the event- even though he knew it wouldn't do much good.  Molly would be disappointed- she had come to love Hermione like her own and wanted her to be happy.

"She's fine," said Fred.  "She's never said anything when she helps out at the shop.  She's too busy lecturing me about proper ingredient storage."

"Well, if she can't find anything, how is she supposed to make anything?" Asked George.  "She does have a point you know."

"Yeah, I know," conceded Fred.  "I suppose I could make more of an effort.  I'll clean everything up this week." Hermione had been good enough to help them out- they would never have perfected their line of joke brooms without her help. 

"Mum says be nice to her tonight yeah?  Her werewolf legislation was passed over again yesterday," said George.  "She's been working overtime for months on it- she's pretty down."  Fred frowned.  He was always nice to her- why the reminder?  "I'll see you over there- just wanted to pass on the message from Mum.  Have to go tell Angelina how pretty she is."  George winked and apparated from the room.  Fred looked in the mirror again- he looked pretty good.  He hoped there would be someone at the party that would notice.


	2. Working up the Nerve

"You look really pretty tonight."  Harry had taken Hermione for a spin around the dance floor.  "You usually dress much more..."

"Conservatively?" Asked Hermione.  "Ginny talked me into it.  But thank you.  You look good tonight too."

"Thanks," said Harry.  "Sounds like we should just let Ginny pick out everyone's clothes from now on.  She's pretty good at it.  I know she helped Molly pick out her dress tonight too."  They danced quietly for a while longer.  "You doing all right after yesterday's vote?"

"Not really," said Hermione.  "Every time they vote down my legislation, I feel like I'm letting Remus down."  Hermione had been fighting for Werewolf rights for a few years now after giving up on House Elf rights, and she had found obstacles at every turn of her fight.  People just blindly believed that all werewolves were like Greyback and refused to allow them access to work, health care, housing and other basic human rights.  "I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Keep going, I guess," said Harry. "Since when have you given up?  You know that if Remus were here, he wouldn't blame you."

"I know," said Hermione.  "I can't help feeling that way.  What happens if they don't allow Teddy to go to Hogwarts because his father was a werewolf?  There is such ignorance around here- I don't know if I can stand it anymore.  Maybe it's time for me to find something else to work for."

"We'll support whatever you decide," said Harry.  He looked to see Rita Skeeter headed their way.  "Oh God," he muttered.  "Come on- I don't want to talk to her tonight."  Harry pulled Hermione along with him before Rita could say anything and got themselves lost in the crowd of people gathered by the bar.  "She's been driving me mental asking me questions about the Aurors."

"Go," said Hermione. "I'll head her off."  She turned as Harry snuck away and found herself in Rita's clutches.

"Miss Granger, dateless again?" Asked Skeeter, studying Hermione closely through her jeweled spectacles.  "How do you feel about that?  Bereft?  Embarrassed?  On top of your legislation failing to go through yet again- this just hasn't been your year, has it?"  She grinned, her quick quotes quill poised at the ready.

Hermione studied her before answering.  "It doesn't _bug_ me much," she answered.  "I'm still young and have time."  She eyed Rita up and down deliberately when referring to her age. She smiled sweetly at Rita, who was obviously unhappy with her answer.  Rita's smile faltered, and her eyes narrowed at Hermione's answer. 

"Well, youth is fleeting," Rita responded.  "Is that why you are dressed so fetchingly tonight?  Trying to attract a man?" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away.  It wasn't worth answering.  She tried to find Harry again, but he had disappeared, and her eyes roamed the room looking to see who had all arrived.  Molly and Arthur were there, along with Percy and his wife, Audrey.  Bill and Fleur couldn't make it- Louis had been born the week before, and they were not up for an event like this at the moment.  Ron and his girlfriend, Susan Bones had arrived as well, and behind them, George and Angelina, and Fred.  Her stomach jumped a little when she saw him- she didn't know why he had this effect on her.  She knew Ginny was going to hold her to her promise to say something tonight- why was it so hard?  She was supposed to be brave- everyone always told her how brave she was.  Could she do this?

She was pulled out of her reverie by Ginny.  "You look amazing!"  Ginny pulled her off to this side where they could speak in private.  "Don't blush- you look beautiful.  You're not going to chicken out are you?"  Ginny looked at her hopefully.  "You really should tell him- sooner than later- there are plenty of blokes around here checking you out."

"Maybe I should wait.  Rita's here tonight; there are so many people here. Maybe it's the wrong time,"  said Hermione looking at the crowd doubtfully.

"There will never be a right time," said Ginny.  "You'll always find something wrong.  Look- I know you're lonely.  I know that trying to find someone when you're a household name in near impossible- just...try ok?  If he says no then you'll know."  Ginny waited for Hermione to respond.  "Look- I'll ask him to ask you to dance- then you can ask him out on a date."

"Fine- you win," said Hermione.  "I suppose I've put this off for long enough."


	3. Damn it, Fred...

"Fred," said Molly as she brushed some lint off his lapel.  "Didn't George mention that Hermione was coming alone?  I thought it might be nice if you escort her."

"Mum." Fred was getting exasperated.  "He said something about five minutes before we left- even if I wanted to escort her, it would have been too late to ask."  Why was everyone pushing him on this Hermione thing?  It seemed that lately, he couldn't go anywhere without someone talking about her.  About her failed legislation, or her dating status, or whatever.  He liked Hermione- hell, she had saved his life, but he didn't want that held over his head for the rest of his life.

"You could ask her to dance," said Ginny.  "Come on Fred, she looks gorgeous tonight- go show her off."  He looked over to where Hermione was talking with Dean Thomas.

"Nah- she's busy right now," he said.  "I'll catch her later maybe."  His eyes scanned the room to see who was available- if there was even anyone here that would catch his interest, and didn't see anyone, much to his irritation.  At least there were free drinks. 

….....

"Fred, would you please go rescue Hermione?" Ginny pulled at her older brother's arm as he stood at the bar.  Fred looked over to see Hermione on the dance floor with Zacharias Smith, who as getting a little handsy.  Fred didn't even know what that ass was doing here- he was practically the first one out the door when the fighting started.  "Come on, Fred.  Just dance with her."

"Ugh- fine," said Fred.  He supposed that reaction was a little unfair-Hermione was a good sort.  He was just irritated by the lack of pretty single girls at this party- he just wanted to get out to a bar somewhere and let the good times roll.  He walked over and tapped Zacharias on the shoulder.  "Mind if an old friend cuts in, Hermione?"  Hermione gave him a dazzling smile and nodded, while a glowering Zacharias walked away.  He put his arm around Hermione's waist and took his hand in hers, noticing the smell of her perfume tickling his nose.  "You er...look really pretty tonight," he said finally. 

"Thank you," said Hermione.  "You look very handsome- are you having a good time?"

"I guess," said Fred.  "I've never been much for these Ministry parties."

"Oh- me neither," said Hermione.  She felt tongue-tied now that she was in his arms, especially knowing that if he turned her down, that she would feel awkward around him for ages.  Maybe this wasn't a good idea- they were friends after all- why ruin it?  She saw Ginny waving her hands at her and knew she would never hear the end of it if she didn't get it together and ask Fred though.  Merlin- why did this have to be so hard?  Taking a deep breath, she finally said, "Fred, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"What? Why?" Fred looked down at Hermione in confusion.  Did she just ask him to dinner?

"I just thought that maybe...since you're not seeing anyone at the moment, that maybe...well, maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me?"  Hermione held her breath as Fred stayed quiet.

"Like a date?" asked Fred in disbelief.  Hermione blushed and wished she could sink right into the ground right now.  He laughed.  "You're asking me out on a date?" He asked again. 

Hermione squared her shoulders and took a breath.  "Yes," she said, her voice steady.  "I am."

Fred started to laugh, not noticing the stricken look on Hermione's face.  "You can't be serious.  After all the time you've spent telling me off over the years?  Now you want to date me? Have you gone barmy?"

Hermione pulled away from him, her eyes glistening with tears.  "I suppose that answers my question.  Thanks for the dance Fred- I'd...I'd better go."  She walked away from him, trying to retain her dignity and walked quietly to the bathroom.  Once she gathered herself, she'd find a way to sneak out unnoticed.

…......

"What the hell did you say to her?" asked Ginny when Fred came back over chuckling. 

"She asked me out on a date," said Fred.  "Did you know she was going to do that?"  He looked at Ginny's angry face. "You knew?  You couldn't have warned a bloke?"

"So, she asked you on a date, and you laughed at her?" Ginny punched him in the arm.  "You are such an ass."

"I didn't mean to,' said Fred.  "She just caught me by surprise.  I never thought she was interested in me that way."  Ginny gave him a look and stormed off to find Hermione.  Fred went back over to the bar and ordered a firewhisky and thought about what had just happened.  He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings- but he wasn't sure he would want to go to dinner with her either.  She was nice, sure- and funny, but she liked bookish, swotty things and he...well, he did read, but he liked Quidditch, and practical jokes, and pretty girls who liked to go out dancing and have fun.  Granger liked libraries and museums and...what else?  He didn't even know.  This night was getting worse and worse.  No one to hang out with, he hurt Hermione's feelings, Ginny was pissed at him...what else could happen?

…......

"Have you seen Hermione?" Fred turned to see George standing at the bar, motioning to the bartender to come over.  "Mum's looking for her."

"You too?" Mumbled Fred.  "Bathroom I think."

"What's wrong with you?" Asked George. 

"Hermione asked me out," said Fred.  "I guess I hurt her feelings or something."  George looked confused.  "She asked me out to dinner, and I sort of...well, I guess I laughed at her.  I didn't mean to. I didn't see it coming."

"Graceful mate," said George.  "Would you have said yes if she hadn't walked away?"

"I don't know," said Fred. "I never thought of her that way."

"You could do much worse than her, you know," said George.  "You have- many times in fact.  Maybe you should give her a chance."

…......

Hermione saw Ginny looking at her in the mirror.  "I'm sorry," said Ginny.  "I punched him in the arm really hard if that makes you feel any better."

Sighing, Hermione carefully wiped her eyes and sat down on the little settee.  "I should have known that would happen.  I've seen his other girlfriends- why on earth would he ever be interested in someone like me?"

Ginny sat down next to Hermione.  "He didn't say no, did he?"

"Well...I didn't give him a chance to- the laughing was enough."  Hermione sighed again.  "I guess, after all these years, I finally have my answer.  I should have known."

"Come on, Hermione," said Ginny, pulling on her hand.  "You caught him by surprise- maybe he will still say yes."

Hermione hesitantly got up and followed Ginny out the door, not seeing Rita Skeeter come out of the stall behind them, smiling and pulling out her wand.

…......

_"Maybe you should give her a chance."_

Fred looked down at his drink as the bartender placed the same next to George.  "Would it hurt?"  Fred looked at George again.  "She's done a lot for you- maybe now that I think about it- maybe it wasn't all from the kindness of her heart."

"You think I don’t know what she's done for me?"  Fred ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.  "I'm reminded of it every single day.  So, I should go out on a date with her because she saved my life?  Do I owe her?"

"Of course not," said George.  "But when has she ever held it over your head?"

"We have nothing in common," said Fred.  "I like to go out, have fun, play Quidditch.  She's a swotty, uptight bookworm."  He looked over to see Hermione standing there and groaned inwardly.  He couldn't do anything right today.  "Hermione..." He reached out as she walked away, Ginny following her, glaring at him.

"Maybe a swotty, uptight bookworm is just what you need in your life, mate," said George as he walked away.


	4. Frickin Rita Skeeter...

_Happiness and Heartbreak at the Annual Victory Ball_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Last night, the best and brightest gathered in the main hall of the Ministry of Magic to celebrate the anniversary of the victory over You Know Who.  Anyone who was anyone was in attendance last night, including Harry Potter and his wife, Ginevra, Ronald Weasley with his girlfriend, as well as most of the Weasley family.  Other important attendees were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn, as well as many other former Hogwart's students who played a role in the war._

_After a brief speech by Minister Shacklebolt, and a moment of silence to remember those who gave their lives in the war, dinner and dancing were the event of the evening._

_As for the heartbreak, this reporter is sorry to report that poor Hermione Granger, muggle-born friend of Harry Potter did not have a very good evening.  It is well known that her Remus Lupin Werewolf Welfare Act was voted down yet again this week, but she has bravely soldiered on so far.  Unfortunately, this reporter witnessed her asking long-time friend Fred Weasley on a date only to be laughed at and called a "swotty, uptight bookworm."  She was seen leaving soon afterward in tears and being followed by her friend, Ginevra Potter.  One hopes that Ms. Granger will soon find someone worthy of her affections after so many years of loneliness and spinsterhood._

Hermione looked at the paper again.  Could this get any worse?  The worst that could happen is that he could say no right?  Well...nope.  It could be much worse than that. 


	5. Hermione Makes a Decision

Fred groaned as Molly swatted him on the head with the rolled-up newspaper.  "I didn't mean it that way, Mum.  I was just telling George about how little we had in common."

"It doesn't matter how you meant it, Frederick Gideon Weasley," yelled Molly. "The fact that you said it at all is outrageous.  After everything she's done for you.  For this whole family."

"I'll apologize next time I see her," said Fred.  "She comes in the shop on the weekends to help out.  I swear I'll tell her I'm sorry."

…......

"Hey."  Hermione had opened to door to find Ron standing there.  "No one's seen you all week- are you all right?"  Hermione stepped aside to let him in, and Ron came in to see several boxes and trunks around the room.  "Am I interrupting something?"

"Just packing," said Hermione.  "I'm leaving in a few days.  I was going to come around and say goodbye before I left."

"Where are you going?"  Ron put his hand on Hermione's arm to stop her from working.  "Coming around to say goodbye usually means something permanent.  Tell me what's going on."

"I'm moving away," said Hermione.  "I've put in my notice at the Ministry, and with my landlord.  Maybe I should have left ages ago."

"Is this about that Skeeter bitch?" asked Ron.  "Harry was livid when he saw that story.  You've never let stuff like that keep you down before."  He saw the tears in Hermione's eyes.  "It wasn't true, was it?  I haven't seen Fred- did that really happen?"  Her silence was her only answer.  "That prick!  I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."  Ron started off but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother," said Hermione.  "Yes, I asked Fred on a date, and he laughed.  He didn't call me...well...what Rita said to my face though."

"But he did say it?"  Hermione didn't say anything but returned to putting books away.  "I'm gonna kill him."

"It's not like he's wrong," said Hermione.  "I should never have asked him- Ginny talked me into it.  She got tired of my not doing anything about my feelings for Fred."

"How long?" Asked Ron.

"Since fifth year," admitted Hermione. 

"Fifth year."  Ron frowned.  "Well...that explains a lot.  Like why you threw yourself at that wall that was about to fall on him.  You almost died.  And why we never worked out."

"Ron- we both knew that we'd never work," said Hermione.  We talked that out a long time ago."  Ron remembered- after Hermione had gotten out of the hospital, they walked the grounds at Hogwarts for a long time, deciding that they were too much like brother and sister to have a relationship.  They were able to remain best friends without batting an eye after that- in fact, it had been Hermione who introduced Susan to Ron a few years before.

"I know that," said Ron.  "You just hid it so well- did anyone know besides Ginny?"

"I don't think so," said Hermione.  "Maybe your mum- she can be pretty observant."

"So where are you going?" Ron changed the subject- not wanting to cause any more pain. 

"I...I bought a bookstore with my Order of Merlin money."  Hermione glanced at Ron, who waited for her to continue.  "My life is a dead-end here.  I can't get anywhere in the Ministry.  I've been publicly humiliated by Rita Skeeter and your brother.  I can't date anyone because men are only interested in me as a celebrity instead of a person.  I'm lonely, Ron.  I have friends, but even then I can't make new ones because people have been so fake.  I can't keep living this way."  She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and sat down.  "I've never been able to take this in stride the way you and Harry have- you have your own lives now- pretty soon, there will be children and family dinners, and jobs, and I'll be left behind."

"We'd never leave you behind," said Ron, coming to sit down next to her and taking her hand.  "You know that.  Someday, you'll meet that person and have a family too."

"It's a part of growing up, Ronald," said Hermione.  "It's a part of life.  There's nothing wrong with it, so don't think I'm blaming you and Harry for living your lives.  But...I can't have children."

"You don't know that," said Ron.  "You just think that because of everything that's happened, right?"

"No," said Hermione.  "My injuries during the war were too much- I can't have children.  If I'd have sought out medical attention right after I saved Fred, there may have been a chance, but I got up and kept going and caused more damage."  Ron winced- remembering what had happened that night.  Hermione saw the wall falling and threw herself between it and Fred, putting up a shield to protect them.  It wasn't quite enough, and Fred was still badly hurt, but it was obvious that it would have been worse if Hermione hadn't jumped in.  She had gotten up, shaking, but not saying anything, put a shield over Fred again and asked Percy to get him to safety while she carried on with the fight.  Ron had seen the pain on her face, but they were all in pain by that point and didn't realize it was as bad as it was.  It was only after the war ended, and people were gathering to recover that she collapsed and went unconscious.  She had spent almost as much time in the hospital as Fred had.  "I guess that's part of why my feelings for Fred continued- he always said he didn't want kids.  I hoped that maybe because I couldn't have any, he wouldn't mind.  It was stupid and childish."

"No, it wasn't," said Ron.  "Just- how did this even start?"

"I saw Fred and George talking to a first year that had just been tortured by Umbridge.  Fred was so gentle with the little boy- helping him heal the wound on his hand.  A million things after that- everyone says that Fred and George are so much alike- but when you get down to it, I can tell them apart in a heartbeat.  Fred's quieter and more thoughtful- and even though he has an appalling reputation as a serial dater, he's not as much of a show-off as George is.  I think that he needs to feel alive after everything that's happened to him."

"You really know him," said Ron.  "Like- you've taken the time to see the good things about him that we all love.  Most of the girls he dates see "Fred Weasley, guy with money and war hero"- not Fred- war survivor.  You...you love him- don't you?"

"All he'll ever see me for is a swotty, uptight bookworm," said Hermione, sadness evident in her face and voice.  "Love doesn't matter anymore.  That's why I need to go.  Maybe, if he wouldn't have laughed at me- well...I have to accept things the way they are.  Move somewhere where no one knows me- maybe I'll have a chance to get over this and make a new life for myself."

"Where is the bookstore?" Asked Ron.  He slumped down, knowing Hermione was right, but not wanting to see her go.  "Can we at least visit you?"

"It's in Ireland," said Hermione.  "I went over to talk to the owner the other day and met some of the townspeople.  It's perfect for me- the bookshop is for both muggles and wizards- the muggles can't get into the back part of the store.  I'd rather not have everyone know where I am- it defeats the purpose, but you and Harry and Ginny could come to see me if you want."  They sat quietly for a little while, unsure of what to say.  "I'm excited about my life for the first time in years, Ron.  A bookstore- where I can sell both muggle and wizard books.  I'll handle textbooks for Hogwarts and the local schools as well.  It also has a little coffee place so I can make sandwiches and tea for my customers.  Poetry readings, children's story hours.  The store is so cozy and beautiful, and the town is too.  Please be happy for me."

"I am," said Ron, after a moment's hesitation.  "This sucks- you know?  You shouldn't have to move far away to be happy.  What about the joke shop?  I take it you won't be helping there anymore?"

"I probably never should have," said Hermione, wiping away a tear.  "It just kept my hopes up all this time- that was unrealistic.  They never really needed me anyway."

"I think George will beg to differ," said Ron.  "Even though I'm working there now, he often says what a lifesaver you are."

"I think Fred would be uncomfortable with my being there anyway.  It's his shop too."  Hermione got up and started putting books in a carton again.  "I'll be around to say goodbye.  Please don't tell anyone where I'm going- okay?"

Ron sighed and stood up to hug Hermione.  "Okay. I'll see you later."

…......

 

True to her word, Hermione came by and said goodbye to her friends.  Ron had told them in advance, and while they were sorry to see her leave and sorry for the circumstances, they understood her decisions.  Molly and Arthur begged the three to tell them where Hermione had gone, but they kept their promise and never told anyone.  "She's safe, Mum," said Ginny.  "She doesn't want anyone else to know- she needs to start over."

"Well...just let her know we love her and are thinking of her," said Molly.  "Is she happy at least?"

"Maybe eventually," said Ron.  "It will take some time.  I don't think she'll stay away forever, Mum.  We'll tell her though."

…......

It was a busy morning at the shop for summer- Fred, Ron, and George were all there, manning the shop floor and keeping the stock flowing.  Fred had just finished a batch of canary creams and looked up, wiping his forehead.  "Where's Hermione been?" He asked.  "We could use her help."  Ron looked at him in disbelief.  "What?"  Fred looked at Ron, confused.  "What did I say?"

"Hermione hasn't been here in weeks," said Ron.  "You just noticed?"

"I noticed," said Fred.  "I meant to apologize to her after the party, but she never turned up at the shop.  Is she still mad at me then?"

Ron put down the daydream charms he was boxing up and looked at Fred.  "She's gone, Fred," he said simply.  "She's moved away- she quit the Ministry and left."

George dropped his spoon.  "Left?  Where?"

"I can't say," said Ron. 

"I don't get it," said Fred.  "She wouldn't just leave."

"Really Fred?" asked Ron.  "After what happened at the party, her legislation being constantly ignored, and then that Skeeter cow coming after her yet again- you think she'd stay?"

"She's gone through worse," said Fred.  "It's never gotten her down before."

"Yes, it has.  You just never saw it," said Ron.  "What does she have here?"

"A job, a home, friends and family?" Said Fred.  "Her entire life is here."

"A job- where she constantly had to fight to be heard, and even then, they ignored her," said Ron.  "Her friends- well, we'll always be her friends, but we're pairing off- getting married and having kids- she felt like she was left behind.  And family?  What family?  Her parents are dead."

"She would have found someone and married and had a family eventually," countered Fred.  "She just needed to have some patience."

"She was in love with you, you prat," shouted Ron.  "She had been for years.  Did you think she was coming around here because she loved working here for no pay?  She did it so we would be successful.  So you would be successful.  She hoped you would finally notice her and give up on all the silly bints you've been dating and maybe give her a chance.  And when she finally worked up the nerve to ask you out, you laughed at her and then didn't even bother to seek her out to apologize.  You waited for her to come to you.  And here, she said you were more quiet and thoughtful than George, and you turn out to be nothing more than a selfish ass."

"She was in love with Fred?"  George sat down.  "I...I guess it makes sense."

"I didn't know," said Fred.  "How was I supposed to know?  I didn't laugh at her.  I just...didn't know how to react and well...it came out wrong."  He thought back to all the times they talked while they worked.  How quiet she would get when he talked about his plans with his current girlfriend.  The look of pure hurt in her eyes when he asked her if she'd gone barmy.  "I...I didn't know."

"Well, you do now, but I suppose there's nothing to be done about it," said George.  "When's she coming back?"

"Er...she's not," said Ron.  "She not in the country anymore- and she doesn't plan to return anytime soon."

"Where did she go, Ron?" Fred asked.  "You have to tell me- I have to make this right."

"There's nothing to make right," said Ron.  "She doesn't blame you.  She just...she needed to go somewhere to start over, where no one knew her.  Where she has a chance to get past these feelings she has for you, and maybe find someone who will like her for who she is- not what she's done.  She didn't want you to feel obligated to date her because she saved you, or because you felt sorry for her."

"You won't tell me where she went?"  Fred sat down heavily.  What had he done?  How could he fix this?  All of this news thrown at him was overwhelming, and he didn't know what to do with it.

"I can't tell you," said Ron.  "I promised.  Not even mum and dad know, and they won't until Hermione says it's ok."

…......

"Mum?" Fred came through the floo to find Molly reading at the kitchen table and drinking a cup of tea.  He sat down at the table across from her.  "I need to talk to you."

Molly closed her book and looked up at him.  "What's wrong?"

"I just found out Hermione left."  Fred sat awkwardly, trying to piece everything together. 

"You just figured that out?" Asked Molly.  "She's been gone for a few weeks."

"You don't know where she went?" 

Molly sighed. "No.  Harry, Ginny, and Ron know, but Hermione has asked them not to tell."

"Did you know she was in love with me?"  Fred looked down at the table.  "Ron just yelled at me about it."

Molly looked at her son for a moment.  "I had a feeling there was something there- but she never came out and said anything.  Mother's intuition, I guess.  I had hoped she would finally say something."

"I guess I ruined that," said Fred.  "I don't understand why she didn't say anything- she's so smart.  Why would she sit on this?"

"Fred, she's book smart," explained Molly.  "Hermione didn't have a normal school life you know.  She was constantly chasing after your brother and Harry and trying to keep them from getting killed.  She should have had a chance to like boys, and date and get into trouble for breaking curfew and all the things that teenage girls get to do- but she didn't.  She was living in a tent in constant fear for her life for months before fighting in a war that could have wiped her kind out of existence if we lost.  And then, after the war was over, she was expected to get a job and carry on as though her life had been normal.  Then she found out her parents were dead.  Her mother never got a chance to give her advice and teach her the things a young woman needs to know to be in a successful relationship.  Throw a famous name into the mix- where young men are attracted to her for what she did instead of who she is.  What do you expect?"

"What do I do?" Asked Fred.  "I didn't mean to hurt her and drive her away."

"She knows that," said Molly.  "She didn't want you to be uncomfortable, and she didn't want you to feel obligated.  Just live your life.  That's what she would want.  Live your life and be happy."


	6. Two Years Later

"Hermione, do we have any more Hogwarts, A History books?" Josie, her assistant, was on a ladder looking through the overstock.  "We've had a few requests. There are a few Muggle-borns this year."

"Really?" asked Hermione.  "I have a few copies in the back- I'll put some on order again- I always like to keep a few on hand just in case." She went to get them and take them to the family that was out in the shop.  "Hello, Hogwarts?"  The parents nodded nervously.  "Here, why don't you come and sit down with me and we'll have a cup of tea.  My parents went through the same thing when I was your son's age.  I'd be happy to answer any questions you have."

Josie watched as Hermione chatted with the family, answering all their questions and setting their minds a little more at ease.  "If you'd like, after Declan has left, you can use my owl to write him letters and send him packages.  You can't send mail through regular means there."  She shook their hands and sent them on their way with their purchases.  Josie smiled as Hermione cleaned up the tables- Hermione had been a wonderful employer, and Josie loved her job. 

It had been a good two years for Hermione.  She had settled into the little town, and her shop, already well known in the area, had become even more popular due to Hermione's love and knowledge of the books she sold, both magical and muggle alike.  She spoke with Harry and Ginny at least once a month and sent them a gift when James had been born, and she spoke with Ron as well, sending a gift when he and Susan married.  She had even made a few friends and had gone out on some dates here and there.  She wasn't serious about anyone- but at least the dates she had been on had been genuine and not because of her fame.  She missed the Weasleys of course, and she still thought of Fred often, but the distance made it easier over time.  She wondered what he was up to from time to time- if he had married or was dating anyone and hoped he was doing all right.

…......

"So aside from buying out Zonko's, we need to find some other ways to grow the business," said George.  He, Fred and Ron were in the office talking about other ways to get their product out there.  "Lee's mentioned interest in opening a shop in America- that could be good."

"We could start selling through other stores," said Fred.  "There are plenty of bookstores, pet stores and other places that we could maybe start contracting with to send merchandise.  Owl order works well, but sometimes, people who can't get to the shop like to have a more hands-on experience."

"Brilliant," said Ron.  "We could start looking up different types of shops that would be interested in branching out, sell at a discount and they make something too."  George nodded.  "I'll start looking into the possibilities if you want to help Lee with the store in America," said Ron to Fred. 

"Sure," said Fred, getting up.  "I'll go talk to Lee."

"He all right?" asked Ron.  "He's not mad I took the bookstore part, is he?  It was his idea."

"I don't think so- Fred usually doesn't get mad about stuff like that," said George.  "It would make sense to send him to America to help Lee for a while- he's not married and doesn’t have kids on the way."  George didn't talk about it much, but he was worried about his twin.  He kept up with the dating a new girl every few weeks for a few months after Hermione left, but then, he just stopped.  He worked in the shop and would go out with friends or family every once in a while, but mostly, he just kept to himself.  George often tried to ask him what happened, but Fred wouldn't open up.  Maybe this trip to America would do him some good.

…......

"Hey, Hermione, can I come through?" Ron's face was in her floo, and she motioned him to come over.  Ron stepped out and looked around the shop.  "This is nice," he said.  It was the first time anyone had come over to see it, and Hermione was proud of what she had built. 

"Thanks," she said.  She took him on a tour of her shop- the front part of the shop was for muggles- so there were typical bookshelves and muggle books, and a little coffee area and children's area as well.  Wizards passed into the back part of the store- which had been enlarged using an extension charm and warded to keep the muggles out and to make them forget if they saw someone disappearing into a wall.

"This is brilliant!" Ron was proud of the work Hermione had done.  "How are you?"

"I'm well, Ron," said Hermione.  "Glad to see you."  They talked for a while about how everyone was doing, and Ron told her about Susan being two months pregnant.

"Wonderful!  You'll be a great father!" There were days when Hermione was still amazed that they were not at war, and that everyone was thriving.  Times she wasn't sure she would live to see.

"Thanks- I'm still terrified," said Ron.  "Guess it's a good thing I have a good role model.  Speaking of- mum and dad are wondering when you are going to visit.  They haven't seen you in two years."

"I know," sighed Hermione.  "I'm just so busy with the shop.  I have an assistant, but we're still small enough that I can't take on extra help.  Maybe someday."

"So- I suppose that's something I wanted to talk to you about," said Ron.  He explained how the joke shop was looking to expand- and how they wanted to sell to other stores.  "We still make a profit, but don't have to do all the work," Ron explained.  "We're checking out all shops to see if there is interest."

Hermione looked around the wizard section of her bookshop, thinking.  "I think I'd be willing to take that on," she said.  "It will help your business and expand mine a bit too.  I get a lot of children in here that would love it."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron.  "I've had some interest from other shops as well- so it sounds like we can make a go of this.  I'll owl you the details as soon as we have them."

….....

Fred was enjoying America- they had decided to set the shop up in Boston where students got their books and supplies to attend Ilvermorny.  After getting the shop set up and hiring a few employees to help Lee, Fred took some time to see the sights and get away for a bit.  Life hadn't turned out like he thought it would- and he hoped the distance would bring some perspective.  He still didn't know what happened- one day, he woke up- his latest girlfriend still curled up around him...and he couldn't stand her.  They were all the same- clingy, needy, vapid- and he was angry at himself for wasting his time and money on all those silly bints.  He cut her loose after she woke up, ignoring the crying and pleading and spent the day cleaning his flat.  That night, he went out to the pub and found he wasn't enjoying himself.  At all.  He went home and picked up a book and threw himself in a chair, getting lost in the story.  He remembered it was a book that Hermione had brought him one day, and he wondered how many other books she had recommended to him over the years that he had completely ignored.  He thought of her often- wondering how she was, what she was doing- if she hated him.  Ron had been right- he had been selfish.  He should have sought her out the day after the ball to apologize, and maybe he should have accepted her invitation to dinner. 

He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed her company until she was gone.  She spent so many weekends at the shop, and when he or George would mention paying her, she waved it off and claimed they were doing her a favor by letting her relax and do something other than her Ministry job.  Looking back, he didn't even know why he had said what he said about her being uptight.  She may have been when they were in school, but she had mellowed out, especially after the war, and had a great sense of humor and had helped them make many improvements to items she had previously disapproved of.  When he asked her about it one time, she simply said, "Harry was right- there is always a need to laugh.  I always thought your stuff was funny- I just didn't approve of your testing methods."  All that time, she had loved him, and she never said anything.  She watched him come and go with a different girl practically every time, and never said a word.  And now, she was gone.  He didn't know how to feel about that- he had always thought of her as Ron's friend- never as well...a girl- a woman.  Should he have?  She was different from anyone else he had ever dated- more substance...definitely more personality.  She wasn't bad-looking either.  Who was he kidding- Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman.  He shouldn't have laughed at her.  He should have given her a chance.

He could see George watching him from time to time, and he sometimes pressed him to see what was wrong, but Fred didn't know how to talk about it.  He still had nightmares about the wall falling on him- the incident that had changed his outlook on life and made him want to live life to its fullest.  He had gone about it the wrong way, however, and spent his evenings wasting his time on drink and women- when that wasn't what he wanted at all.  He had a good life- a loving family, a successful business, a safe world to live in- but he didn't have anyone to share it with.  Maybe Hermione could have been that person if he had taken the time- but he figured it was too late for that- she was gone and not coming back.

….....

"The shop in America is doing amazing business- both through visitors and owl order," said Fred.  "We may want to consider opening up a few more stores over there sometime.  How are the outsource sales going?"

"Really well," said Ron.  "Better than anticipated.  "The owners seem to like getting visits from us- so I've made a point to stop in from time to time- to see how things are going.  The Wonder Witch line is huge in Germany.  And several shops in Italy are running out of the Comb a Chameleons all the time."

"Brilliant!"  George looked at the sheaf of papers in front of him.  "Our shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade are doing well too-we'll have to start taking on more help I think. I think we should consider moving manufacturing to a warehouse too- we're running out of room here."  They had taken over some of Fred's flat with merchandise- not that he minded- he had enough room for the time being.  

After the meeting, Ron went home for the day to get Susan, since they had a baby appointment, leaving George and Fred alone.  "You going to tell me what's been going on?" George asked.  "Something is different- and you won't talk about it."  Fred didn't say anything for a while.  "Come on bro."  George sat down next to Fred.  "You haven't brought a girl around in ages; you don't go out anymore.  What happened?"

"I just decided I was sick of it, is all," said Fred.  "It wasn't getting me anywhere."

"It's not like you've been doing anything since," said George.  "Aside from the shop and your trip to America, you've been shutting yourself away.  What do you want?"

"I don't know," said Fred. "I feel like everything's changed.  I don't know what I want anymore."

"Angelina has some single friends that are nice- I mean- they're not like the girls you used to go out with," said George.  "I could introduce you.  Come on- maybe you should give it a try."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," said Fred.

…......

"Hey, Hermione."  She looked up to see a handsome young man at the counter.  He had become a regular customer over the last few years, and she smiled in greeting.

"Hi, Brendan, how are you?"  Hermione ignored Josie's little looks from behind him- Josie had been trying to tell her for weeks that Brendan was into her. 

"Good," he said.  "Looking to see if the latest issue of Potions Monthly is in yet.  And I'd like a cappuccino if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course," said Hermione.  She pointed to the stack of magazines that had just come in and went over to grab a mug.  Brendan watched her as she made his drink and brought it over and invited her to sit with him for a while.   "I suppose it's not very busy."  She made herself a cup of tea and sat down across from him- watching as he flipped through the magazine.   "Anything of interest?"

"Just some stuff on the wolfsbane potion," said Brendan.  "It seems that there's been a movement to make it readily available for all werewolves- not just those who can afford it."  Hermione frowned and pulled the magazine to her.  "I guess someone up high in the ministry has a son who was bitten about a year ago- so they've seen firsthand how werewolves have to live.  There's even talk about re-introducing the Remus Lupin Werewolf Welfare Act."

Hermione stared at him disbelievingly.  "Where did you hear that?"

"It's in the Prophet," said Brendan.  "Don't you read it?"

"I won't even carry it- that or Witch Weekly," said Hermione.  "They're not news- they're gossip rags.  Until they get rid of Rita Skeeter, I won't support them."

"I guess I understand that," said Brendan.  "Anyway.  I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me sometime?"  Hermione looked at him.  "I like you, Hermione.  You're beautiful and smart.  This bookstore is my favorite place- and it's partly because of you.  I'd love to take you out sometime."

Hermione blushed.  It was probably the first earnest date request she had ever had, and she was flattered by it.  Her mind went to Fred, but she dismissed it- it's not like she was going to see him again. "I'd love to," she said.


	7. Fred Wakes Up, but Does Life Go On?

"Hey Ron, can I talk to you?"  Fred stood at the office door and waited while his little brother looked over some papers.

"Sure- what's going on?"  Fred came in and sat down, fidgeting, unsure of how to start.  He had been dating one of Angelina's work friends, Verena for a while, but found that he was still not content.

"Where's Hermione?" he finally asked.

Ron looked at him for a while before answering.  "You know I can't tell you that.  Why?"

"I never made things right," said Fred.  "I just want to talk to her...you know...see how she is and stuff." Ron sat back in his chair, trying to figure out how to answer.  "Look- I know I messed up with her," Fred continued.  "I know I hurt her feelings- but don't you think that maybe after all this time that she might not be mad at me anymore?"

"She was never mad at you, Fred," said Ron.  "She knew it wouldn't be fair to be angry over something that you had no idea about.  It's just...she loved you for so long.  She didn't think she could handle being around you knowing you didn't return her feelings- she didn't want the awkwardness."

"But she never gave me time to take it in," said Fred.  "I never got a chance to get to know her any other way."  Both men were silent for a while.  "Is she all right at least?  Married?  Have a family?"

"She's fine," said Ron.  "I know she's been seeing some bloke- but well...you know she can't have children, right?"  From the look on Fred's face, he didn't know. "Too many injuries during the war.  She was hurt pretty badly when she saved you, but she didn't seek treatment right away.  She chose to keep fighting after making sure you were safe and sustained a few more injuries afterward.  She collapsed soon after Voldemort died."  He saw the look on Fred's face.  "She doesn't blame you, mate.  It just happened.  Anyway- I talked to her the other day, and the guy she's seeing has been bringing up having a family and how he wants kids, and she hasn't figured out how to tell him she can't."

"Verena's been talking about marriage and kids too," said Fred.  "I just...I can’t have kids either.  I never fessed up because I never felt the need- so I just always said I didn’t want kids.  My injuries- well…it’s not possible.”

Ron stared at him. “You can’t have kids?” he finally asked.  “Can you…”

“Of course I can,” said Fred.  “It’s a result of an infection- rendered me sterile.  George knows, of course.  He didn’t know that Verena would start talking about families and babies and stuff so fast though.  I’m going to have to talk to her soon, just to be fair.”

“What if she doesn’t care?” asked Ron.  “Do you want to marry her or anything?”

“I don’t think so,” said Fred.  “She’s nice and all, but…well, she’s just not for me.”

“So that’s why you’re asking about Hermione?” Ron watched Fred carefully as he thought about his answer.  “Do you fancy her all of a sudden?”  He felt a little protective of his friend- something he knew she would not appreciate, but he couldn’t help it.  “I don’t want her to be hurt again.”

“I don’t want to cause her any more pain than I already have,” said Fred.  “I guess…I just never realized how much she brought into my life.  We had a lot of good times working at the shop together-if anything; I want to apologize to her and try to make things right between us.  Maybe spend some time with her- like I should have when she asked me out.  I…miss her.”

………

“Mum, this is Hermione Granger.”  Brendan had convinced Hermione to come and meet his family.  His Dad was gone, but his Mum and Gran were still around- all the family he had left.  “She runs the Secret Garden Book Shop and Tearoom.”

“Ah, yes,” said Brendan’s mother, Chloe.  “I’ve been there a few times- it’s a lovely store.”

“Thank you,” said Hermione.  “I love running it- serving both muggles and wizards has been perfect for me.”

“And you, of course, are THE Hermione Granger?” Brendan’s Gran asked. 

“Gran,” said Brendan.  “We don’t talk about that.”  He turned to Hermione.  “Sorry.  I’ve asked her not to talk about it- she’s just excited.”  Hermione blushed.  She knew that her name was famous in the town, but unlike England, people let her keep to herself here, aside from the initial curiosity that happened when she first re-opened the shop. 

“It’s all right,” said Hermione.  “I haven’t been asked in ages.  Yes, I am,” she said to Brendan’s Gran.  She didn’t say any more, hoping that would be the end of it, and Chloe managed to deflect the conversation to other things.

“So, Miss Granger,” said Chloe as they sat down to dinner. “Are you enjoying living in our town?”   Hermione noticed that they had seated Brendan at the head of the table and she sat at his left side, with his mother and Gran on the right side. It was oddly formal for a casual dinner but dismissed it. 

“Yes, I like it very much,” replied Hermione.  “I’ve always enjoyed smaller towns like this- I was glad for the opportunity when it came up.”

“Now that you have established your business, what do you see for your future?” Chloe asked.  “Marriage?  Children?”

“Mum,” warned Brendan.  “Don’t start.”

Chloe glanced at her son.  “You’re not getting any younger, dear.  And you are the last of a noble Irish house.  Isn’t it time you did something about that?”

“Mum, we’ve not been dating all that long,” said Brendan.  “Its way too soon for that.”

“Your Da and I only dated three weeks before we were engaged,” said Chloe.  “Married a month later and then pregnant with you not long after.  I’m just asking what her plans are for the future- not asking her to marry you.”

Hermione felt her face go red.  She had not yet told Brendan about her inability to get pregnant- as far as she knew, they were having a good time so far- not anything serious.  “Well… I hadn’t thought about it,” she finally said.  “This is the first relationship I’ve been in well…this is my first real relationship.  The war…you know- it’s affected me.”

“You don’t need to explain,” said Brendan.  “Mum’s just impatient is all.”  He dug into his dinner, everyone else following suit.  The rest of dinner went quietly- conversation about the bookstore and about what Brendan’s family did- in spite of the awkward start, Hermione enjoyed herself.  After dinner, Brendan stood up.  “Hermione, would you like take a walk with me?”

“Of course.” Hermione stood up and nodded at Chloe and Gran.  “It was nice to meet you both.”  They both smiled and started clearing the table.  She and Brendan headed outside- it was a nice evening, and Brendan took her arm in his as they walked along.

“I’m sorry about Mum,” he said after a little while.  “She didn’t mean anything by it.  She’s just afraid that I’m never going to settle down and get married.”

“You’ve got plenty of time yet,” said Hermione.  “But I suppose- if it’s a noble house thing- I know several classmates of mine are already married-mostly pure-bloods.”  She stopped for a moment.  “Is that- does it matter that I’m a muggle-born?”

“No,” said Brendan.  “Mum’s muggle-born herself.  Ireland doesn’t have many ancient wizarding families- so we have to branch out, or our family tree will be just a stick- no one wants that.”  They walked along for a while, enjoying the sunset.  “We have been together a little while now, but we haven’t talked about what we want out of life, have we?”

“No,” said Hermione.  “I guess we haven’t.  It’s not a good subject for me.”

Brendan stopped her, and they sat down on a bench.  “Why not?  You’ve gotten through school; you’re running a successful business- haven’t you thought about what you want to do next?”

“It’s not that easy for me,” said Hermione.  “Relationships aren’t easy for me.  When I lived in England- no one was interested in me as a person- it was all about the war hero.  Some of it was even about the money.  I was lonely, depressed, heart-broken.  That’s why I left.”  She looked at him- he was handsome, and earnest- she could maybe see a future with him if he could accept her.  She took a deep breath.  “I can’t have children.  Ever.  There’s too much damage from the war.”  She glanced at Brendan to see his reaction.  “I suppose I should have told you earlier, but there just seemed to be no good way to bring it up.”

Brendan didn’t say anything, seeming lost in thought.  “Are you sure?” he finally asked. 

“Yes,” said Hermione.  “I had hoped for a while, but the healer’s say there is nothing that can help.”  She looked at him again, waiting for him to say something.

“Mum has her heart set on a true heir,” he said.  “She’d never accept anything less.”

“So…what does this mean for us?” she asked him.

“I…don’t know,” said Brendan, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I always planned on having kids.  I’m expected to. So…I guess we probably shouldn’t carry on…”  He looked down sadly. “I’m sorry.  I’ve enjoyed our time together.”

“I…I understand,” Hermione said.  “I should go.”  It hurt- she couldn’t deny that- but she wasn’t surprised.  She supposed she should be grateful that it happened early on.  She got up and smiled at him before walking away.


	8. A Reunion?

Ron came hurrying into the office, his face pale.  “Susan’s gone into early labor- I need to get over to St. Mungo’s right away.  I need someone to do deliveries.”

“Of course,” said George, standing up.   He walked over and put his hand on his frightened little brother’s shoulder to steady him.  “We’ll handle it.  Everything will be all right, mate.” 

Ron swallowed.  “I hope you’re right.  It’s so early.” Susan was in her seventh month and was on her way to work when the pains started.  “The list is on top of the boxes- I… I just can’t.” 

“Go,” said Fred.  “We’ve got this.”  He tried to reassure Ron as best he could.  “Keep us posted, okay?”  Ron nodded and swallowed heavily, looking back once as he entered the floo.   Fred looked over at the pile of boxes with the list on top of it. “Looks easy enough- you take half?”  George ripped the sheet in half and started gathering the boxes- shrinking them down for easy carrying.  “I’ll see you later.”

………

“Excuse me; I’m dropping off the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shipment?”  Josie looked up to see a handsome redhead standing at the counter, a large box in his hands.

“What happened to Ron?” she asked.  She had enjoyed Ron’s visits when he stopped by every few months to drop off the latest supply of joke items.  “Too busy to come to see us himself?”  She smiled at the man- who was obviously Ron’s brother.

“Family emergency,” said Fred.  “My brother and I are taking over for the time being.  So do you sign for this?”

“Josie, did I hear something about Weasley…” Hermione had walked into the room carrying a clipboard and stopped short. “Fred…”

“Hermione?” Fred almost dropped the box he was carrying.  “What…why…this is where you’ve been?”

Hermione sighed and put down her clipboard.  “Yes.  This is my shop.  Where’s Ron?”

“Susan went into early labor- they’re at St. Mungo’s,” said Fred.

“Oh no! She’s not due for a few more months,” cried Hermione.  “Is everything all right?”

“I don’t know,” said Fred.  “Everything just happened, so George and I took over the deliveries.  Hopefully, there will be some news soon.”  Fred put the box down and stared at Hermione.  “I’ve…well, I’ve been asking Ron where you were.  He wouldn’t tell me.”

“I asked him not to,” said Hermione.  She walked forward and opened the box.  “Josie- will you take care of stocking this?  Aiden has been asking about the Lunar Loop Luminators.”  Josie took the box and walked away, leaving Fred and Hermione alone.  “Thanks for dropping it off,” Hermione said awkwardly.  Damn it- after all this time, he still affected her.  “I’m sure you have other deliveries to make.”

“This was last on my list,” said Fred.  He studied the young woman in front of him.  She had been beautiful before- he still could picture how beautiful she was in that green dress from the ball, but she was stunning now.  Obviously, her life agreed with her here.  “I…” He stopped, not knowing how to start after all this time.

“You don’t need to say anything Fred,” said Hermione.  “I don’t expect anything from you.”

Fred looked around the shop, seeing no one there.  “Walk with me?”  Hermione looked up at him, not sure what to say.  “Please?”

It wasn’t a good idea- Hermione knew that.  Even after all this time, there were still nights when Hermione replayed the night of the ball in her head, regretting everything- wishing she had never said anything.  She’d still be lonely, but at least she wouldn’t be completely humiliated. “Why?”

“Because I haven’t seen you in over two years?” asked Fred.  “Because I want to see how you are doing, maybe?”  Hermione bit her lip.  Fred took her hand and pulled her out the door.  “Come on- I want to see where you’ve been living.”  They walked along quietly, neither sure of what to say.  “Why did you leave?” Fred asked suddenly.

“Didn’t Ron tell you why?” asked Hermione.

“He did,” replied Fred.  “I just want to hear it from you.”

“There’s nothing to add,” said Hermione.  “I needed to start over- away from everything and everyone.  I had my Order of Merlin money, and I found the ad for this bookshop- so I jumped at it.  I wanted a chance to have a life I couldn’t have in England.”

Fred stopped suddenly and turned to Hermione.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “I should have come around the next day to talk to you about the ball.  But like an arrogant ass, I waited for you to come to me.  I’m so sorry that I laughed at you.  That I said the things I said and that you were embarrassed by the Daily Prophet because of me.  I’m…I’ve never been able to forgive myself.”

Hermione had stopped as he spoke, looking down at the ground.  “Thank you, Fred,” she said, her voice quiet.  “You don’t need to be angry at yourself- I caught you by surprise and put you in an awkward situation.  I should never have said anything in the first place.”

“Why not?” asked Fred. 

“Because you were right,” said Hermione.  “We have nothing in common.  I was never like any of your other girlfriends- why did I think you would even be interested?”  She looked up at Fred, still so handsome.  “It was just a foolish crush- I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“So it wasn’t love then?”  Fred put his hands in his pockets.  “Ron told me that you loved me- that you had for a long time.  Was he lying to make me feel worse than I already did?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” said Hermione.  “It was a long time ago- we’ve both moved on in our lives.”  She looked at the ground again.  “I should go- get back to the store.  I’m sure you have someone waiting for you back at home.  Don’t worry about me Fred- I’m fine.  Thanks for the delivery.  I’ll check in on Ron tomorrow.”  She turned and started to walk away.

“I read that book you know,” said Fred, making Hermione stop.  He started walking toward her.  “The one you gave me- Peter Pan.  It was really good.  I read it in one night.  I’ve been reading a lot more since then too.”  He took her hand in his.  “I didn’t realize how much of an effect you had on my life until you weren’t in it anymore.  I miss you working at the shop, telling me off for a messy workspace.  I miss laughing with you over screwed up potions and ridiculous joke ideas.  Please don’t walk away from me.”  He stared at her in earnest, hoping she would give him a chance to spend time with her.  “A lot in my life has changed since you left. Maybe it was because you left- I don’t know.  I stopped going out all the time.  I only had one steady girlfriend.  I just woke up one day and hated it all- so I changed it, and I haven’t looked back.”

"You have a girlfriend?"  Hermione took her hand out of Fred's.  "Then what..."

"Not anymore," Fred interrupted.  "We didn't want the same things out of life- she wanted kids, marriage- all the works- I can't give that to her."

"You don't want to be married or have kids?"

"I could see getting married," said Fred.  "I...well, I can't have kids.  I'm sterile- have been since the war."

Hermione bit her lip.  "I'm sorry," she said. 

“It’s not your fault,” said Fred.  “I’ve come to terms with it- I’m just glad to be alive, and that’s because of you.”  He looked down again.  “I know you overheard what was said- and I want you to know that I don’t think you ever held anything over my head.  That night- well… a lot of people kept reminding me, and I was frustrated.  I wish I could take back what I said.”

“There’s no use in re-living it,” said Hermione.  She wished she could take her own advice- she had gone over that night so many times over the last few years, wishing it had never happened. 

They stood quietly- neither sure what to say. “Ron said you were seeing someone?”

“Not anymore.”  Hermione sighed as she sat down on a bench.  “It turns out that pure-bloods in Ireland may not be picky about blood purity, but they are when it comes to heirs.  I can’t have children either.  Brendan is the last of his house- he wants a blood heir.”  Fred sat down next to her and took her hand again, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

“Would you give me a chance?” Fred asked.  “The chance I didn’t give you?  I know I don’t deserve it, but I messed up that night.  Well…maybe I didn’t.  I wouldn’t have been ready for what you deserved back then, but I am now.”  He looked at her hopefully as she considered what he said.

“I…” Hermione swallowed.  What could she say?  She understood and appreciated what he said, and she had never been angry at him.  What if he was trying this on for size?  Maybe he was intrigued by the thought of what had never been and wanted to see what would happen.  “Don’t you think maybe you’re over-romanticizing this?” she asked him.  “That maybe you’ve overthought things in the last two years?”

“Maybe,” said Fred.  “Or maybe I just finally realized that aside from my family, you are the only one who ever got me.  I’ve spent time with the quantity; now it’s time for quality.  With you- if you’ll have me.”

Hermione shook her head.  “This isn’t a game for me, Fred,” she said.  “I don’t want to take a chance and end up hurt.  How do I know that after you tire of this- of me, that you won’t go back to your slags?  I just…I can’t.  This must be a joke.”

“Hermione.”  Fred kneeled before her, took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  “I want you to think back.  When have I ever pulled a prank on you?  Even in our Hogwarts years, were you ever the butt of any of my jokes?”  Hermione thought for a while and shook her head.  “I didn’t even think of it until recently, but I realized that over all these years, I never once pranked you, or caused people to laugh at your expense.  I don’t know why- it certainly never stopped me from getting other people, but maybe there is a deep down reason that I’ll understand someday. Or maybe you’ll figure it out with that brilliant mind of yours.”  He moved his hands from her shoulders and slid them down her arms to take her hands in his.  “I’ve chosen a different life.  A quieter one filled with a shop, books, nieces and nephews and family, and travel, and maybe someone to love, if I’m lucky.  Someone who likes all those things too.”  He looked into her eyes, silently willing her to say yes. 

“We…” Hermione swallowed quickly.  “We could go out for dinner.  Just to…you know… see how things go.”  She wasn’t sure she should give in, but she could practically hear Ginny urging her to go for it

“I’d like that,” said Fred.  “I need to get back and check in with Ron, but I could be back later this evening if everything is all right.  I’ll floo you?”  He didn’t want to wait or give her a chance to change her mind, but he wanted to check on his brother and make sure everything was all right with the baby.  Susan was a good sister-in-law, and he knew that Ron was already nervous about being a father- this additional stress must be killing him. 

Hermione nodded shyly.  Could she really be doing this?

………

She stopped fussing at her hair when she heard the bell at the door.  “Hermione?”  She looked at herself in the mirror one more time before coming out of the back room to greet Fred.  He smiled at her, taking in how lovely she looked.

“Is there any news?” Hermione asked as she reached for her jacket. 

“Susan’s all right for now,” said Fred.  “She’s back home, but she’s on bedrest.  It looks like George and I will be making deliveries for a while.  Ron wants to stay home with her.”

Hermione smiled.  “Sounds like Ron.  He was always at the hospital when we were there-almost as much as your mum.  Susan is very lucky.”

“You look beautiful, by the way,” said Fred.  “I know I invited you for dinner, but I haven’t the slightest idea of where to go.  Is there a restaurant around here?”

Hermione laughed.  “Yes, there is a little bistro up the way.  Their shepherd's pie is almost as good as your Mum’s.”  Fred took Hermione’s arm in his, and they started to walk over. 

………

They spent dinner talking about what had been happening the past two years.  Hermione told Fred about the shop and the people she met, and Fred told her about his trip to America and the growth of the joke shop.  He hadn’t even realized until it was time to go that he had taken her hand in his and had been holding it. 

Fred looked around the little town as they walked after dinner.  “This is nice,” he said. “I’m glad you were able to find a place where you could be happy.”  He paused.  “Are you happy here?”

“I love the town,” said Hermione.  “And I love my shop.  I don’t get the same amount of attention I got back home.  It’s a great community and great people.”

Fred stopped.  “That didn’t answer my question though.  Are you happy?”

 “I’m content,” said Hermione. 

“That’s not the same thing,” said Fred.  Hermione knew what he meant, but how could she tell him that she never truly got over him?  That every time she tried to move on, no one could measure up?

“Well, what about you?” she asked him.  “Are you happy?”

“No,” said Fred.  “I said earlier today that I woke up one day and was tired of my life.   I love the shop, and I love my family, but I need more.  Everyone has someone but me.  It’s lonely, and I want what they have.  And you’re avoiding my question.”

“I guess I am,” admitted Hermione.  “Because I’m not sure how to answer.  I love my shop and my family too, even though I don’t get to see them anymore.  But I’m lonely too.  I’ve never been able to connect with anyone on a deeper level, and I figured I never would.  So I learned to accept it.  Maybe I was meant to be alone.”

“Or maybe you were meant to be with me,” said Fred.  He took his hands in hers and looked down at them.   “I was a fool not to recognize how much you had become a part of my life, and an even bigger fool for how long it took me to even notice you were gone.  I want a to see where this goes because I think we’d be great together.”  He looked into her eyes when he said that, hoping she could see his sincerity.  “I don’t go out to the clubs anymore, haven’t had a slaggy girlfriend in a long time.  I can’t promise that I’ve completely grown up because George would kill me if I did, but I can promise that I have grown up where it counts.”

She believed him- she could see it in his eyes, but would it be fair to herself to give in after all this time?  It wasn’t a hard decision to make, because after all this time she had to admit that she still loved him, but what had changed for him?  “Why now?” she finally asked.  “What would you have done if you hadn’t accidentally come across me?”

“I don’t know,” answered Fred.  “I had already started asking Ron where to find you, so in the end, I think I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer anymore.  As for why now?  If not now, then when?  Hermione, Ron told me you loved me.  You saw through all my crap and found the good in me and clung to it, even when I didn’t deserve it.  And I still don’t deserve it. You, Love, are way too good for me, but I’m hoping my devilishly good looks and winning smile make you forget that.”

Hermione smiled.  “It’s a start,” she said.  She held her breath as he pulled her closer and grazed his lips against hers.


	9. Epilogue- One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. I know it goes quickly with little drama- I've never been very good at that. It's a story I just had in my head and was lucky enough to get down. I like the Fred/Hermione pairing and may re-visit it at some point. I currently have a Hermione/Sirius and a Hermione/Question Mark (maybe Draco) that I am working on yet. The Sirius one has sort of taken on a life of its own and is taking much longer than planned. Since I hadn't posted anything in a while, I wanted to throw this out there in the meantime.

“Do you think she’ll be mad?” Hermione looked in the mirror and touched at her hair.  “I know Arthur won’t be, but your Mum…”

“She might be a little,” said Fred.  “But she’ll be so tickled to see you that she’ll forgive us.  Ginny on the other hand… well, it might take her longer.”  He came up behind Hermione and looked at her in the mirror, his hands going around her waist and his shiny new wedding ring caught her eye.  She looked down at the rings on her hand and began to feel a little anxious.

“I don’t want them to feel hurt,” she said.

“Mum’s tickled that you started writing,” said Fred.  “She understood that you had a business to run and couldn’t make it home for a visit.  Imagine, I’ll be the hero for bringing you home.  And if she does get mad, I’ll point out that Ron and George knew this whole time and didn’t say anything.”  Ron had quickly put two and two together that Fred was seeing Hermione when he insisted on making the deliveries but kept it secret from everyone. And Fred couldn’t keep anything from George.  “I think that between you returning home and little Rose’s birthday, Mum will be too excited to get mad.”

………

“Fred!” Molly hurried over to greet her son with a hug before returning to frost the large cake she had made for her granddaughters birthday.  “You’re almost late!”  Fred turned as he felt a hand clap on his back and saw Arthur standing next to him.

“Sorry Mum, Dad,” replied Fred.  “I had a little trouble wrapping Rose’s birthday present.”  It was a big day for the Weasley family.  Ron and Susan’s daughter, Rose Hermione had been born earlier than planned, only a few weeks after Susan’s early labor, and it had been touch and go for a while.  She was now a happy and healthy one-year old who giggled merrily when her father tossed her in the air.  “I suppose I should go bring it in.”  He ran back outside and grabbed Hermione by the hand, pulling her into the house.  “Here it is.”

Molly turned and dropped her spatula.  “Hermione!” she cried as she hurried over to gather Hermione into a bone-crushing hug.  She let Hermione go so Arthur could have a turn, and she looked at her son.  “What is that?” she said, pointing to his hand.

“Um…a ring?” Fred looked down at his hand and then at Hermione.  He took her by the hand.  “We got married, Mum.”

A silence fell over the room.  “You and Hermione are married?” asked Arthur. “When?”

“Yesterday,” said Hermione.  She could feel everyone’s eyes on her.  “We just wanted something quiet,” she started to explain before there was a general roar of congratulations and both Fred and Hermione were passed from person to person for hugs and kisses.  “You’re not mad?” she asked Molly.

“Of course not,” said Molly.  “Shocked, given everything that happened, but you’re a Weasley now.  How can I be mad?”  She hugged Hermione again before Ginny grabbed her to exclaim over her rings and get details.

“How did this happen?” demanded Ginny.  Hermione explained how they reconnected while Susan was on bedrest and had been seeing each other ever since.  “You didn’t say anything?” Ginny asked Fred.  “Why did you keep it secret?”  She smacked her brother on the chest.

“Hey,” said Fred, rubbing his chest. “We just wanted to be us for a while, so we kept things low-key.  If I had blabbed to you lot, you would have driven us mad.  And for the record, Ron and George knew.”

“Great bro,” said Ron, bouncing Rose on his knee.  “Way to throw us under the bus.”

“Well,” said Arthur.  “The most important thing- are you both happy?”

Hermione and Fred looked at each other and grinned.  “Ecstatic!”

 

FIN 


End file.
